What's a Girl to do?
by kimron fan
Summary: A new girl and her younger sister come to Hogwarts....from America! They come from a noble family, but are just normal people. Riley, the older sister, grabs the attention of both Malfoy and Harry. What's a girl to do?


_Helloooo Readers!_

_YAY, I finally finished the first chapter…about time I got my lazy butt away from the TV and back to the computer…._

_Anyway, I would appreciate any comments, good or bad…I just like good comments better…_

_When I get 3 comments I will start on my next chapter!_

_I enjoy requests for minor characters, so just email me and give me a brief description of your character…that way, they can somehow be in my story!_

_I must go and eat something now…CHOCOLATE!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

It started off as a normal for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron fell asleep behind his book in Potions….again. Hermione got the highest score on her pop quiz for Charms class. And Harry was just enjoying his day.

They finally made it to Transfiguration class, where everyone was whispering amongst themselves. Hermione turned to Harry and silently asked, "What's going on? McGonagall hasn't started the lesson yet."

"I don't know." was all Harry could say before Ron chimed in, "I know what's going on."

Hermione quickly replied, "That's impossible, you never know what's going on!" Harry quickly muffled his laughter before Ron saw. "Fine, I guess I won't tell you the big gossip then." Ron said with a smirk. Both Harry and Hermione cried, "What gossip?" With a quick smile, Ron stated, "We're supposed to get a new student today at 1 o'clock. He or she has a younger sibling coming today that will be in Ginny's year. But, nobody knows if it's a boy or girl."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Harry stated. Ron looked at him and said, "The big deal is that the two new students are coming all the way from America." Harry's eyes grew slightly wider, but saw no reason for all the chattering.

Just then, someone walked into the classroom. She was a little shorter than Harry, with dark brown hair that flowed past her shoulders and brown eyes. All the boys in the class couldn't help but stare at her remarkable looks. Even though she was about fourteen, she was still gorgeous.

"Students," McGonagall stated, "this is your new classmate, Riley Warrington." At the mention of her name, the whole class began to whisper once again. "Warrington?" Harry whispered to Ron, looking for an answer. "The Warringtons were once great knights and fought a lot of strange creatures… and dragons! They're in our _History of Magic_ books."

McGonagall started again, "I'd like you all to make her feel welcome. Slytherins, that means you too." She gave them a cold glare and Malfoy smirked. She looked back at Riley and said, "MissWarrington, why don't you sit over there by Mr. Potter."

As McGonagall resumed talking, both Ron and Hermione began to glow uncontrollably at how special they felt. Harry just sat there, amazed at the delicate girl walking toward him. Riley quickly sat down and smiled at him. Her smile was dazzling. "Hi," she said holding out her hand for Harry to shake, "I'm Riley, as you already know." It was so weird to hear her speak…so, different. He was quickly knocked out of his thoughts and shyly shook her hand and said, "Harry…Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

Riley happily responded, "The feeling's mutual." Ron just stared, excited and terrified at the same time. Riley looked at him and smiled. "And who are you?" she asked sweetly. Ron just stuttered, "I-I'm..uh..um…Won Reasley." Hermione quickly covered for him. "His name is Ron Weasley, and I'm Hermione Granger." Riley stated, "Pleased to meet you." before turning to listen to the lesson.

"Miss Warrington, we're just going to talk about how to transform your wand into a sword for quick combat. Judging by your family history I'm sure you know much about this topic." McGonagall looked at Riley hoping she was another smart student.

"Actually, I have practiced with this topic. My sister and I train all the time."

Riley's cheeks turned a little red from the stares she got from everyone, but quickly composed herself.

McGonagall sighed with relief. "Wonderful. Mr. Malfoy, you too have studied this topic, have you not?"

"Of course I did, being from a noble family. Not to make myself sound wonderful or anything," the Gryffindor side of the room rolled their eyes at this, "but I'm also very good at it."

"Well then, perhaps you two would like to give us a demonstration of how the spell works? Who knows, if you do well, I may let you have a little practice right here and now."

Both Riley and Malfoy stood up and walked to the front of the room. They walked in opposite directions and at the same time yelled out the spell "_Vermisulus!_" Both of their wands turned into swords. Malfoy's sword was all silver, with a few emeralds in the handle. But, Riley's sword was amazing. It was a silver blade with a gold handle. The handle contained the initials _RW_ set in different stones. Even the blade had beautiful sapphires placed in it.

Both Riley and Malfoy took their places as McGonagall stood astounded at Riley's sword. "Stunning!" she remarked. Everyone couldn't help but stare. "Alright, you can have one little practice round, but nothing severe. We must have a controlled fight."

"Don't worry Professor, I'll go easy on her." Malfoy smirked again, gaining a small giggle from the Slytherin side of the room. "Trust me, you can give me all you've got." Was all Riley said before McGonagall yelled "Ready..Start!"

It didn't take long for Riley to completely knock Malfoy off of his feet. He just sat on the floor, stunned into silence. So was everyone else. Riley just smirked. Then, she bent over Malfoy and slyly asked, trying to _sound_ sweet, "Would you like some help up?"

The Gryffindors began to snicker as Malfoy got up, composed himself, and returned to his fighting stance.

"You may have one more round." Mrs. McGonnagal stated, still a hint of astonishment in her voice. "Though, it seems this fight is one sided."

The Gryffindors laughed again, this time louder. Once again, Riley and Malfoy fought, Malfoy putting a little extra effort into his swordsmanship. But, it was no use. Riley had him down on the ground once again, the blade of her sword lying right next to his head.

"I believe I've just won again, Mr. Malfoy." Riley stated triumphantly. For the second time, the Gryffindors began to laugh. Malfoy got up and immediately tried to cover for his terrible defeat.

"I can see you're better than I thought. Maybe you'd like to meet me after class so we could get to know each other better." A wave of "ooooohhhhs" went through the Slytherin side of the room. The Gryffindors just rolled their eyes, some of the boys going a little red from anger. Obviously, Malfoy wasn't the only boy who found Riley all around irresistible.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested in arrogant gits." Riley sneered. The Gryffindors were practically on the floor laughing when McGonagall broke in. "All right, that is enough." She stated

"That will be all for today, class. I shall see you tomorrow. And, Miss Warrington, I can see you will be a wonderful addition to my class." McGonagall was beaming at her new pride and joy.

"Thank you, Professor." Was all Riley said before walking back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gathering her books.

"Would you guys mind if I hang out with you? I'm still kinda getting used to the schedule." Riley smiled her trademark smile and the trio smiled back.

"Sure! We'd love to have you 'hang' with us." Ron said.

"Any enemy of Malfoy's is a friends of ours." Hermione giggled.

Harry just smiled. He could feel the beginnings of a friendship already. Still, something small inside him really saw Riley as more than a friend….MUCH more!


End file.
